


Reverence

by lumifuer



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Logan - Fandom, Marvel, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Halloween, Pain, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Torture sessions are not to be disturbed.





	Reverence

**Author's Note:**

> One cold-hearted prick, as requested!

Report to Pirce’s office. Sounds relatively simple. But ever since you started working for the Transigen, the guy’s been giving you the creeps. You knew what you’d signed up for, experimenting on human, or rather mutant kids, sometimes losing one in the process. All of this was supposed to serve some greater good. And you wanted to believe that to be able to sleep at night.

But Donald Pierce was different. He was taking in joy in punishing, torturing and overworking those children. This sickening smile never leaving his expression but never reaching his eyes, leaving them hollow and unwelcoming. You’d compare him to the worst kind of drug, you know damn well that it’s bad for you and yer everyone was seemingly drawn to him, like a moth to the flame.

You took the stairs to the second floor where his office was located. Your friends from work had all kind of stories to share with you before your small trip and you felt a growing lump in your throat as you were getting close to his door. Before knocking on them, you fixed your blouse and skirt, not wanting to appear sloppy.

You only had enough time to knock time before the door flew open and you saw his beaming face in the crack.

“One minute, sweetheart,” he put his finger up and treated you to an apologetic smile.

He shut the door and it didn’t take long for you to find out what was keeping him busy. You heard his metal arm hitting something, possibly another person as you deducted from the sound. You tensed up, desperately wanting to run away but it was too late. It wouldn’t be professional.

“How many fucking times do I have to tell you?” you heard him yell, “I’m done fixing your problems. This time you go fetch this mutant alone.”

A chair fell on the ground making you jump in place. And then you could swear you heard the other person cry. Your lips parted as you were trying to decide how significant for your survival was this job.

The door was open again and he sneaked out from his room with a piece of cloth in his hand, using it to wipe the blood off his arm.

“Damn it,” he looked at his shirt partially amused, “um, how do you get bloodstains off your clothes?”

He laughed and you tried to put on a smile as well but failed miserably. You were too scared of him to act. Donald immediately noticed it and sighed heavily, suddenly becoming bored with the situation.

“Halloween is coming and the next fucker that screws something up will serve as a decoration,“ he stated, tucking the cloth under his belt.

“I was told you wanted to see me, sir,” you explained, trying to keep your composure. The thick red stains on his white shirt made it harder.

“Yeah, I’m gonna need you to prepare the tracker,” he muttered nonchalantly, “those idiots fucked up again and I have to clean up the mess.”

You nodded, happy that you didn’t have to go into his office.

“I’ll get to it right away,” you promised and already began backing away when a weak whimper came from behind the door. Donald rolled his eyes and placed his hand on the handle.

“Did you hear that? He thinks I’m done with him,” he scoffed and offered you one last smile before disappearing in his torture chamber.  

You stood there for a good five minutes before you were able to move again. What the fuck was that? And why did you feel so weak every time he flashed his teeth in front of you?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
